Historically, in the sport of drag racing motorcycles, the use of a centrifugal clutch has predominated the field due to its superiority in regulated speed engagement and slip control. Developments to improve this type of clutch are continually being pursued many times based on improvements in already successful equipment. It has been well known that dry types of clutches have been tried in the past using materials with a high coefficient of friction for this purpose, however, the motorcycle must be extensively modified making the approach expensive and time consuming and, therefore, not very successful.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the inventors already issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,251 is part the art upon which the instant invention is based. The ability to employ existing components from the motorcycle manufacturer and the addition of a basket with a housing gear assembly and pressure plate was taught in this patent. This portion of the prior art is utilized as the antecedent and improvements are made from this base. This advancement was developed as the existing clutch could conceivably engage or lock-up prematurely, even though weights could be altered or preselected on the activating fingers theoretically precluding such an action.
Additionally, the inventor has filed a new application for another improvement, Ser. No. 07/488,212 filed Mar.5, 1990, which also uses U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,251 as the foundation with the same existing components from the motorcycle and some of the inventors same components now widely accepted in the industry. The present invention, however, allows improvements to be made that creates unique control of the function of this modified slider clutch. Since the controls and structure are different and the outside slider plate is replaced and new elements have been added to control function, no anticipation or obviousness with this application or the parent patent exists.